<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cramps and Tenderness by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501434">Cramps and Tenderness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eleven/Jack 'Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gives very good massages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eleven/Jack 'Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cramps and Tenderness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="inner">
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p>Jack gives very good massages. Shouldn't really be surprising, that. He is a creature of sensuality, after all. So really, it's only natural that he gives great massages.</p>
    <p>It doesn't stop the wonder and gratitude the Doctor feels every time Jack catches the falters in his stride and sits him down as soon as Amy and Rory have cleared off. He'll plop himself down on the end of the bed, encourage him to lie back, and then apply those miraculous fingers to the arches of his feet, working all the kinks and cramps out and leaving him feeling better than he has since...well, since the last time Jack gave him a massage.</p>
    <p>It happens all too often, really. He can only be grateful that Jack, for once, has chosen discretion and allowed him to keep it a secret from Amy and Rory. He loves them, he really does, those spectacular humans, but while Rory might be sympathetic, Amy would be a nightmare. Because it wouldn't pass over her head that the cramps and massages always follow after the nights when the TARDIS seals off their rooms and the Doctor and Jack won't be disturbed for anything in the world.</p>
    <p>Really, though, it isn't his fault that toe-curling pleasure isn't just a term applied to humans.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>